Conflictions
by Crucified Rose
Summary: A Yuki x Kyo, Hatsuharu x Yuki fiction with a Storyline. Kyo falls for Yuki...but Haru is standing in the way. BoyBoy love. Rated M for Language, Violence and Sexual Content.
1. Confusion

**Discalimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters…don't remind me. ;; **

**Chapter One: Confusion**

Sun shown through the treetops of the familiar school the Sohmas' and Ms. Honda attended, scattering light against the exact pavement that the trio walked on. It was a fine day for being outside and enjoying life, if you called fighting and getting angry about some stupid reasons, enjoyable.

_Who does he think he is? Shoving leeks in my mouth... he knows damn well I hate leeks! _ Kyou Sohma's eyes trained on Yuki…his rival, his arch enemy…his source of hate. Although often at times, "orange-top" thought of what his life would be like without the annoying rat. …Boring. Kyo had decided not long ago on this, because it was obviously that simple. If Yuki was not here, who would he fight with? Sure, there was Hatsuharu…but that wasn't the same. Hands shoved deep in his black uniform pants that followed the school dress code. It was a nice morning, one that he knew Tohru would comment any time now.

"What a nice day it is today! Don't you think so Kyo?" That stupid, silly smile started on her face as she looked at the cat.

"Yeah…whatever." The orange-haired boy looked off to the side, trying not to dwell on one subject for too long. That was always like him, attempting to ignore something if he found he didn't like it. The same way he had been with Yuki for sometime. The whole, "Stay away from me" vibe that the two radiated had actually started to fade…and now that he thought about it, they seemed to be getting along more than ever. They were actually acknowledging each other's presence, even though it was surely negative. He was silently thinking, peacefully even until a certain gray-haired boy piped up.

"That's no way to talk to Ms.Honda…" The gray-haired teen didn't seem too concerned or annoyed about the subject, just probably said it just to irritate the orange-haired teen.

"Don't tell me what is right or wrong." Kyo snarled, his patience-wick quite short today.

"Shut up, you stupid cat." Yuki merely stated with those purple hues closed.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo turned, lips curling to expose those slightly-pointed teeth that only seemed to appear when he snarled and was worked up like this.

"I'm only telling the truth." Yuki kept his eyes closed for some time, until of course they slid open and a glare was shot toward Kyo.

"That's it, I'm gunna make you eat those words you damn rat!" Raising his fists, Kyo prepared for another battle with his one main goal in life. To defeat, or to befriend, Kyo was not totally sure…but he knew without Yuki…his life would have no purpose.

Kyo and Yuki's fight had ended just the same as all the other times. Yuki somehow managed to find Kyo's slip up or false move and had the orange-haired teen on his back and gasping needed breath in just a few minutes. Both teens flushed with a slight pink from loosing their breaths during the battle. Slightly panting, nearly inaudible though, the two would give off a sort of aroma that made any sensible being stay at least four feet away. Tohru had noticed their silent hate-fest and quickly attempted to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we go see what Hatsuharu and Momiji are up to?" The brunette smiled at the two, who in returned softened and smiled in return. Well, Yuki did of course, leaving Kyo to linger in his own puddle of hate and resentment. Kyo spoke up, but was counter-attacked with a simple smile. He gave in.

"Alright…let's go see the brats…" He mumbled under his breath, walking with the two people he knew he couldn't live without. Hands found their way into his black uniform pants as they walked, eyes soon falling on the two forms. Momiji never failed to surprise him.

"Tohru!" The little blonde raised his arm into the air, waving fiercely when he spotted the three. He had been with Hatsuharu, sitting on a bench finishing homework from previous classes.

"Over here!" He laughed that silly little giggle, looking over to Hatsuharu and tugged him from the bench. "Look Haru, it's Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo!" At the mention of his first love, Haru lifted his mismatched head and stood, soon finding himself clinging to the rat from behind. Hands fisted into Yuki's shirt.

_Dammit…why does Haru always have to do that? It's so annoying…_ Kyo found himself seething over the two, which was something he would so not normally do. His orange head tilted slightly to the side, trying to keep his attention on something else. Just when he thought he would reach his boiling point Haru backed off and slid his hands into his pockets. _Good…that's where they belong…Not on Yuki. What the hell am I saying! Why do I care what that damn Yuki does? God, you're loosing it Kyo!_

"Kyo, would you like some candy?" Momiji held up a few suckers and a chocolate bar, smiling that grin at Kyo again. "It's really good! Haru, Tohru, Yuki, do you guys want some?"

"Oh no thank you! I possibly couldn't I mean we just ate! But thank you Momiji for offering" Tohru smiled at the blonde, who nodded and offered some to the rest of the group.

To everyone's surprise, Kyo took a sucker, unwrapping it and placed in his mouth, savoring the almost sour taste from the green apple sucker. He spared a glance toward Haru, who was breaking off a piece of chocolate and offering to feed Yuki. _Oh brother… How much more of this can I take?_

"No Haru, I don't want any." To confirm this he held up a hand to his mouth when Haru went to push a block of chocolate in, shaking his head softly.

Momiji spoke up, tilting his head to the side. "C'mon Yuki it's good! Just try it!" The blonde was pretty happy and the time being, with a huge beam on his face and a giggle that could make anyone laugh. Yuki smiled softly and nodded, moving to grab a piece of chocolate from Haru's hand.

Hatsuharu wouldn't let Yuki have the chocolate; in fact, he wanted to give it to him himself. "Open." He stated softly, and when Yuki obeyed he pressed the chocolate to Yuki's lips, watching him carefully. Fingers lingered on those petal-soft lips for a second maybe too long as Kyo cleared his throat rather loudly. Kyo's red hues trained onto Haru…shooting him a glare of pure jealousy.

Hatsu blinked, taken slightly aback by Kyo's strange behavior. _Did he just do what I think he did? _Haru's grey eyes trained onto the older teen, watching him curiously. It was Tohru who broke the silence with a quick suggestion.

"We should all have a big dinner tonight at Shigure's house!" At the mention of food Kyo's stomach rumbled with bitter aggression. It wanted food and now not later! Haru saw his chance, and seized it with a firm grip.

"Kyo, do you want some chocolate?" The mismatched-haired teen locked his eyes with Kyo's, who in returned narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"No…I don't want any damn chocolate." He looked away, eyes training on the ground or something else…once again keeping his gaze from the youth. What was with him? He felt like a jealous school-girl! _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I feeling like this! _

"Ooo Tohru that sounds wonderful! I'll help you make it if you want me to!" The blonde clapped his hands together, tilting his head to the side with his smile. "I'd love to help you. It'll be fun!"

"Oh, that's ok. I wouldn't want to be any trouble! I'd much rather cook it myself!" She held up her hands, shaking her head and stuttering slightly. She relaxed however when Momiji placed his hands on his hips, then one at Tohru, smiling.

"Oh Tohru I really want to help! I don't want to make you cook for everyone. So I'll help! Ok! Isn't this cool Yuki, Kyo, Haru! We can all enjoy Tohru's cooking and my cooking too! This will be so fun! I can't wait." Momiji looked over to Hatsuharu, who was looking at Yuki…who was looking at Kyo…who in return stared off to the side.

"Yeah, whatever." The orange top spoke in a mutter, hands still shoved into his pockets. An expression of thought stained the boy's facial features, plainly avoiding any contact with the rest of the group for now.

"That sounds nice Ms. Honda." Yuki nodded, eyes closing before looking over to the brunette, smiling softly. "I'll help too if you'd like." The bell rang, and it was time to get back to their classes. After waving goodbye to the two younger Sohmas, Kyo and Yuki headed back with Ms. Honda.


	2. Regretful Lies

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback; I really need it to keep going…that and my pushy editor! n.n Don't worry Ash, I still love you. Sorry if Kyo or anyone else goes a little OOC, I'm sorry in advance! XX **

**Warning: Yaoi, Boy/Boy love!**

Conflictions – Chapter 2- Regretful Lies

Due to a serious bladder problem, Kyo was walking down the hall, hands in his pockets as he made his way toward the bathroom. His head still vaguely whirling with emotions that he didn't understand, mainly his feelings toward Yuki. Kyo sighed and reached for the door to the bathroom. He stepped inside, moving to the sink where he turned on the hot water. After washing his hands, Kyo went to dry them, but froze when he saw Hatsu standing somewhat behind him. Kyo attempted to ignore the Cow…and moved over to the automatic dryers. He turned it on, placing his dripping palms under the heat.

Hatsuharu followed, slamming his arm on one side of Kyo while the other was on Kyo's opposite. He stared down at him and gave Kyo a look that would make anyone nervous. The cat's eyes narrowed, and he instantly snarled.

"What the hell?" He glared up at the younger Sohma, who was only a little bit taller than himself. He paused at the look he received, and blinked, confused. "Hatsu?"

"Stay away from him…" Haru hissed through snarling lips, eyes boring down into the cat's own. "Stay away from Yuki." With a simple movement Hatsu placed his leg up between Kyo's legs, pushing his knee against a certain area. The cat gasped, a snarl crossing those soft tiers of his. However instead of snapping the orange-top simply closed his eyes, growling a warning.

"You're not pushing me away Kyo…" Hatsuharu licked his upper lip, finding interest in this now. "What's wrong, enjoying this are we?" Black Haru. Hatsu held that murderous smile he only achieved once in this "black" state, surely unaware of what he was doing. Kyo gasped again, another snarl crossing his features.

"L-Let go you bastard!" The cat pressed his hands against Hatsuharu's chest, shoving him backward in a quick thrust that knocked Haru against the wall. The mismatched teen snarled, about to fight back when he turned back, shaking his head. He looked to Kyo, who was against the wall, panting and snarling at him.

"You turned black and came after me." He snapped, pushing past Hatsu and walked out of the bathroom, hand on his forehead, thinking of what Hatsu had said. _…He's right though…I probably should avoid Yuki. It would be the best…for me anyway. I can easily get away from him; all I have to do is stay away from Tohru._

It wasn't until around five o'clock did the Sohmas gather at Shigure's house. Kyo was in his room, sitting on his mattress and attempting to will away these thoughts and feelings he was dealing with at the moment. Head bowed into his hands, which were held up by his folded legs. He could hear them in the background, laughing, squealing and talking amongst them selves. He was offered to go eat and enjoy the night with everyone else…but he couldn't bring himself to sit in front of them and act as if nothing had changed. _Nothing has…_No. That was a lie. Bare feet tapped against the hard wood flooring as he moved to the balcony, moving out into the open air. Scarlet eyes scanned the starry abyss, silently admiring the sight before him. _'You stupid cat', 'Oh, hello Haru', 'Momiji what are you doing?' _Kyo's mind inundated with the rat's voice…his smiling face, his angry amethyst hues, and the warming smile he only gave to Tohru. Kyo fell to his knees, hand against his chest, the other on his head, wincing. _Damn you…damn you, you stupid rat…_

"Where's Kyo?" Momiji looked around, a cup of green tea in his hands, canting his head to the side. "Is he alright?" He took a sip of the tea, smiling at Tohru. "It's wonderful Tohru!" The blonde looked at Haru, who was close to Yuki of course.

Hatsuharu looked up at the mention of the orange-haired teen and simply shrugged, lacing his arm around Yuki's left limb. He clung to the other male while eating with his free hand. He offered to feed Yuki, who refused and shook his head. Hatsu's arm tightened on Yuki's own, silently announcing that he was going to feed him. "Oh come on Yuki, I insist." When Yuki sighed but nodded he placed a bit of rice, with the help of chopsticks, to Yuki's mouth with a smile. "Open up."

Momiji was getting pretty concerned about Kyo by now, and looked over at Yuki, anxiety filling his eyes. "Hey, Yuki?" The young blonde shifted on the pillow he was sitting on, fixing his gaze into those deep purple pools.

"Yes Momiji?" The rat answered while being fed by Haru.

"…Can, can you go check on Kyo for me?" Momiji's eyes held worry as Yuki stared into those golden gems for a few seconds before nodding and pulled away from Hatsuharu.

"I'll be back soon." Little did Yuki know that Kyo was having a major breakdown…and it would take more than words to comfort him in this situation. Yuki silently walked down the hall, up the stairs and over to Kyo's room. He rudely walked in, eyes widening as he saw the cat out on the balcony, leaning over the edge…about to let go.

"Kyo!" Yuki stood there dumbfounded as he saw the Sohma, on the bridge of committing suicide... or so it looked. The amethyst-eyed boy stepped forward, a few more steps until completely stopping.

"Stay back you stupid idiot! You dumb-ass rat leave me the fuck alone!" Kyo's head whipped over his shoulder, tears streaming from his ruby eyes. Yuki was the last person he wanted to see him like this. Kyo fell to his knees again, leaning against the railing.

"Kyo? Why are you acting like this?" He wasn't…well, yes, he had to admit he was worried…but why? Wasn't he supposed to hate the cat? Wasn't he constrained to loathe and mistrust the other male? It was supposed to be like this, wasn't it? _Is this pity I feel? Is this sympathy I feel?_

"It's none of your damn business!" He screamed in sorrow, hands tightening on the bars of the railing. Kyo slowly stood, turning his head back over his shoulder.

"Leave me alone…you…you…stu-stupid." Kyo's vision became blurry, and soon the floor came rushing up to meet his face as he collapsed against the wood at Yuki's feet. Kyo's breakdown was taking its toll now as he lay there, unconscious and exhausted. Not only that but his face was lightly red, probably from either crying, or he had a fever.

Yuki looked down at the cat, sighing and hesitated before walking to Kyo's door and turned his head over his shoulder, looking at the fallen boy. With a simple sigh he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

**A/N: Again I'm sorry if I went a bit OOC with Kyo and Yuki, and Hatsuharu. I'm not perfect. x.o Please review! **


	3. One Hell Of A Morning

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! Half-demon-Chan, I'm trying to update! I really am. XX My editor lost her editing program, so I've been writing, editing and living my life too. But thanks again! It makes me happy and stuff. .. I should probably make the chapters longer, and I'll try I promise, I just haven't really had the time to sit down and think lately. Sorry if there's any OOCness again. Oh, and in response to A.S.N.S.H, I'm sorry that happened! XD It's actually sort of funny if you think about it and thank you for such a nice review! People like you are the reason I keep writing, although I do enjoy some criticism. Thanks everyone+ Rose-Chan +**

Shigure Sohma sat silently in the kitchen, waiting for the breakfast he expected Tohru to make and deliver to him _before_ his stomach stated he was hungry quite loudly. Something wasn't right today…something stuck out that made the dog wonder. Becoming impatient, Shigure patted the table, whistling to himself as he waited for breakfast. When he couldn't hear Tohru's familiar morning hum the dog grew very curious. He stood and headed down the hall, looking up the steps.

"Tohru?" Shigure paused, listening for any sound of Tohru's infamous apologizes or stuttering. "Breakfast isn't going to make itself you know!" He smiled and anticipated her smiling face any second, but only heard the scuffle of feet upstairs. Shigure headed up the steps and found voices coming from Kyo's room. Curious the dog opened Kyo's door and smiled, leaning against the framework at the site before him. Tohru was caring to Kyo, who appeared to be ill. He had stressed himself into changing, and was curled up under the multiple sheets that overwhelmed his feline body. There was a small folded up cloth on his forehead, most likely for his fever. Shigure backed up and turned around, walking back downstairs although his stomach lurched and growled viciously.

"Be patient." He looked down at his unfilled abdomen and groaned, pouting quietly before continuing to walk back into the kitchen, finding Yuki at the table. "Oh, good morning Yuki."

The rat gave no response, simply turned his head off to look intently at something else, a habit that he and Kyo shared. _Don't think about that dim-witted cat…I don't need that kind of dilemma right now…or ever for that matter._ Yuki trained aggravated amethyst colored eyes on Shigure, sighing. "Where is Ms. Honda?" The Prince attempted to change the subject quickly, for it seemed that Shigure was quick on always figuring out problems.

"Upstairs, tending to Kyo." The Dog cracked one eye open, looking at Yuki with a soft smile. "Yuki, what happened last night? We all knew you went up there and came down, but you wouldn't tell us what happened, why? We're all worried about Kyo-kun you know…" He was surprised to see the Rat standing, walking away. "Yuki?"

"Kyou is fine…" He simply stated, back to the dog. "I'll be in my room, have Ms. Honda bring breakfast to me if it's no trouble for her. Otherwise, I'll come down to get it myself."

Shigure watched the Prince's retreating back, blinking before smiling and closing his eyes. "Right."

Yuki walked up the steps, sighing. He came across Tohru, who was carrying the changed Kyou-kun in her arms toward the stairs he came up. "Ms. Honda?"

Tohru blinked, smiling toward the Prince. "Oh, hello Yuki! Good morning! I'll be down to make breakfast as soon as I can. I don't want Shigure to worry. I found Kyou in his cat form when I came to deliver his laundry…and so I wanted to help him. I'm sorry."

Yuki blinked, looking at the cat in her arms. "Oh, no, it's alright. Shigure can wait a little longer; it won't kill him to wait a bit."

Shigure was downstairs, sprawled out on the empty table, mumbling face down. Yuki and Tohru were walking down the steps when they glanced at the dog, who seemed to be starved. Yuki rolled his purple hues. "On second thought…"

"Oh Shigure!" Tohru looked down at the sleeping cat in her arms and fidgeted lightly, looking from Cat to Dog. "I have to help Kyou! But I have to make breakfast! And today's laundry day, I can't skip out on that! I have to work tonight too! Oh no what if I can't get everything done!"

Shigure lifted his head and laughed softly, admiring the way she always wanted to help every thing that breathed. "Tohru, why don't you let Yuki take Kyou to his room, and I'll even help you with the laundry if you'd like." The dog spared a glance toward the Prince, who was silently seething.

"Oh no I couldn't I mean I don't want to make Yuki do that I mean he and Kyou don't really get along I wouldn't want them fighting when Kyo's still sick! I'm fine I promise I can do it!" Tohru shook her head rapidly and blushed softly when Shigure picked Kyo from her arms and shoved him toward Yuki.

Yuki shot a defiant stare at the dog, cursing under his breath. Shigure gave him an eloquent smile and looked toward Tohru. "We wouldn't want to over-work you! You still have to make us breakfast!" He laughed and looked at Yuki, who rolled his amethyst spheres in annoyance.

Despise what Tohru had alleged, Yuki grabbed the orange cat by the tail and walked up the steps, into his room. He put the cat under the covers and allowed his fingers to linger on the cat's ginger-like pelt, feeling the softness Kyo's feline form had to offer. Yuki soon found himself petting the cat, not really realizing what he was doing until he felt the valleys of his high cheek bones reflect a pink pigment. That familiar popping noise let the Rat know what was to come as the room filled with a slight orange smoke. Kyo lay, naked, under the covers, which only covered his waist and exposed of a chest built from months of training. Peacefully sleeping it looked like as his head tilted toward the wall closest to his bedside, which was covered in claw marks for some odd reason. The Prince trained his vacant-like eyes down to the cat, beginning to surveillance his easy breathing through inquiring eyes. As gradually as he could go, the Prince ran his finger tips against the cat's chest, feeling the muscle underneath his fingers. A hushed gasp was issued as the cat made a tiny noise in the back of his esophagus, arousing a soft pink pigment against the Rat's high cheekbones.

Kyo shifted, body slightly moving under the cause of heat as he felt something move along his torso. The orange-haired ten splintered one eye open, looking downward at the fingers that ran against his chest. Perplexed, he blinked, still slightly not aware from sleep and his fever. A small yelp was made as he realized who was touching him. The cat's heart throbbed in his chest cavern, beating and racing faster than he had ever imagined. Kyo stared at the rat's hand for a few more moments before putting his mask back up.

"Y-you damn Rat! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He scowled, nervously gripping the sheets below him. Even though he didn't want those touches to stop, he didn't want to let the gray-haired boy know that he wanted them... and so, simply masked up his emotions like always.

Yuki was shocked that Kyou had awoken. He stood there speechless and blinking incessantly, hand remaining on Kyo's chest before slowly falling to his sides. "I was seeing if you still had a pulse…you idiot." He was quick with words, covering up his unintentional actions with an effortless proclamation.

"Of course I still have a pulse! Now get out of my room!" The cat hissed, covering his bare flesh with the blanket, making sure those amethyst eyes could see no more of his skin. _But he already did…he saw me…he touched me! Calm down Kyou…he was just making sure I was alive. Bull shit…he was touching me! _The Cat threw off the covers but stopped, looking down. _Holy shit I'm naked! _Kyou threw on those infamous khakis and black t-shirt, hair combed and perfectly done the way it was suppose to. Beads jangled on his wrist as he walked toward the hall, down the steps and into the kitchen. He was met with the smell of…Dammit…stewed leeks. "Is this what you call breakfast? Are you trying to kill me?" He growled softly, but held up his hands in defeat when Tohru started the whole, _"I'm so sorry I completely forgot. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ act that she usually pulled. Kyou shook his head and walked to the table; sitting down and looked out the window…it was a nice day; a day that started off pretty damn good.


	4. Churning Emotions

**A/N: Ok, ok I'm really, really sorry for the long wait! XX –bows- I'm really sorry, but I've been just so busy with HTML and everything, message boards and such that I had to completely put the Fan fiction aside until I had everything under control. So, sorry, I'll try to update more and more! Plus… School started so I've been wrapped in the year book committee and everything. Much, much love. –Bows- **

**Chapter 4- Anticipated Events **

Kyo had just finished breakfast, standing from the table to move down the hall. Scarlet eyes averted to the window long enough to see Yuki walking down toward his garden. Kyo found himself smiling, shaking it off with an irritated grunt. "Who needs the bastard…?" _You do…go to him._ For once the orange haired teen followed his instincts…and leaped out the window. Bare feet followed in the rat's foot prints, closing in. "Hey!" He called out, waiting for the rat to do something. It seemed Yuki completely ignored him, continuing to walk on past the garden. Kyo tilted his head to the side, watching curiously as the Prince walked on. Kyou followed, feet picking up their pace as he closed the gap of about twenty feet between them. "Dammit listen to me!" Kyo's arm was roughly grabbed and all the cat remembered was a blur of grey and mauve, along with the thud of his back against a nearby tree.

"Shut up." The Prince growled lowly, hands on Kyo's shoulders, holding him against the tree with a tight grip. "I've seen the way you look at me…why do you look at me like that? It's very uncomfortable and makes me nervous. You look at me the same way Hatsuharu does." The rat narrowed his eyes, pushing his body forward. "What are you trying to say…?"

Kyo, at a loss for words, broke free of the rat's hold and placed his hands on the sides of Yuki's head, holding the Prince's head in place as he slammed their lips together. Vigorously the cat kissed, desperate and deprived of his want and need. Succulent petals nibbled on the rat's bottom lip, pulling softly as to insure his need. Breathy moans spilled from the cat's throat, still holding onto the rat's head. He was afraid Yuki would pull away, hit him and tell him how he hated him so. It hurt, to know that you were born to hate someone…that it would always be like that no matter what. Rejection. It was the word that was truly painful to the cat-cursed teen, the one that really mattered and was basically his life story. Yuki did not reject him, did not pull away from him, and did not show any signs of disapproval or dislike. When the Prince leaned against Kyou…the cat gasped softly, pulling his head from Yuki's own. "Wh-what the fuck are you doing?"

The Prince lessened amethyst jewels, a smirk starting on those lithe, luscious lips of his. "I could ask you the same..." He smiled, sliding his wet appendage along Kyo's upper lip. A sudden ignite of passion was passed between them while Yuki slid his hand against the length of Kyo's stomach, surely causing a certain cat's pelvis to convulse with need. It seemed the rat knew these sensations well, for a sinister smile grew on those lips when a huff fell from Kyo's parted orifice. The cause of this gasp was the Prince's hand, ghosting over his crotch oh so mischievously. The sound of rapid moans and pants filled the cooling atmosphere while the two males shared a closeness only few experienced. Especially of the Sohma family. This was forbidden…surely if Akito wasn't the one to murder Kyo for this…then Hatsuharu would! This was unfair! Yuki was going to be the death of him, surely. Maybe that was the rat's angle…to get Kyou in so much trouble for touching him that he'd surely have his memories erased by Hatori, or worse! That was the logical thinking produced by years of rejection.

"Kyo….Mn…Kyo." Yuki's exacerbated moans fell on Kyo's sensitive ears, making a shudder run through his veins. Damn...Yuki was good! The cat couldn't help but bring their lips together yet again; loving the taste the other male had to offer. Vigorously they sucked on each other's tongues in a fight for dominance…Kyo soon winning. The battle between mind and body was easily won by the body, which at the moment was heating up while Yuki's hands began to run along the cat's thighs. Contact was met again when Yuki's hand once more brushed against Kyo's groin…squeezing and fondling the cat with a bit of force that just screamed, _Take me! Take me now you stupid cat! _Kyo softly hissed at the thought…not really caring for being called stupid. The thought of taking Yuki however brought his blood rushing down south…causing a slight pigment of pink to dance on Kyo's cheekbones. Kyo slid his needy appendage into the rat's mouth again…sharing heated saliva while exchanging moans. A sudden hand on his arm pulled the teen from Yuki, causing immediate reaction. Kyou lashed behind him roughly, jerking from the source of this interruption.

"Haru?" Kyou yelped in surprise. The sting of cold air rushed into his throat just seconds before the ox's knuckles rushed to meet his nose. Contact caused the cat great discomfort as he lie there, bleeding in defeat. Wavering to his feet Kyo held up his fists, his pride beaten more than his physical appearance. How Haru could hit him with such force? How could he interfere with his perfect moment with the Prince? Was it envy? Yes, envy…and jealousy, that had to be it.

"…I told you to stay away from MY Yuki!" The ox growled in frustration, his anger rising one hundred fold! Kyo stared in awe…_his_ Yuki? _His_? Kyo snarled deeply… the cavern of his chest rumbling deeply.

"What do you mean, yours?" The orange-haired boy rushed forward with the help of built up momentum, transferring said momentum into his forearm. In a single movement the cat was throwing a white knuckle punch at Hatsuharu's nose…hoping to god that if he connected, he would break the fucker's nose. How dare he claim Yuki so easily? Yuki seemed to back off, watching from the sidelines as these two boys fought over him.

"Yuki is mine…don't you forget it!" The ox rushed forward with matching speed; however, the attack was too rushed and Haru's target moved a bit to the left to avoid total contact. Haru twisted his arm around and brought another attack to Kyo's jaw...upper cutting him. Gasping for lost air when the Ox put his knee into the cat's stomach, Haru took advantage of this situation and shoved the cat down a small inclined bank. When the tumbling began, Kyo raised his arms over his head and curled up to avoid any major injuries to his body. Gaining a few scratches, bruises and cuts along the way down the bank would only prove his fight with Haru was nearly lost. Although when the Ox ran down the bank at imaginable speed…Kyo thought likewise. He had this fight completely lost…Haru had caught him off guard and left his mark to prove it. Kyo's eyes widened when his body collided with a sharp object…probably a pointed log or branch, and grew even wider when water suddenly rushed into his mouth and lungs. Water! Haru had pushed him down a bank…only to collide with water? It wasn't deep Kyo knew that much. It was probably three feet at best. Kyo became greedy for sweetly needed air when his head burst through the surface of the water, gasping much needed breath. Water rushed into his nose, stinging his senses and throat like most water did. Instinct told him to cough when choking, and so, he opened his mouth…only to take in more clashing water. Desperate to make this liquid hell come to an end, Kyo reached out blindly for the edge of the bank. He could barely make out a figure while a strong hand grabbed his straining wrist, pulling him up above water but not enough to keep him from the stream's churning waters.

"H-Haru!" Kyo choked, sputtering water from slightly blue lips. With wide, surprised eyes, the orange-haired teen gazed up at his attacker…the cause of this nightmare. Hatsuharu held onto Kyo's wrist…glaring down at him with a deep, deep hatred that Kyo knew would never be healed. "H-Haru! D-d-don't let go! God, please... please don't let go Haru!" It seemed Kyo's pleas were ignored…for moments after he begged for assistance.. Haru spoke in a hateful voice.

"You…have put me through enough, Kyo. You have put both me and Yuki through hell…and god Dammit when I say to stay away from him…I mean it. You wanted Yuki, MY, Yuki…well I swore if you went near him…there'd be problems... and yet you still neglected my warnings and went ahead and messed with him. What the fuck were you thinking? Yuki is mine and Dammit even if I have to kill you Kyo…even if I have to drown you.. NOTHING will get in the way of me and Yuki!" Haru suddenly let go while Kyo's hand began slipping in attempts to reach for warm flesh again. Kyo gasped for air as he was taken down by the churning, dark waters of the deepening stream. Water twisting and turning around him…was pulling his body down into its murky depths. The stream grew wider here, deeper no doubt. Surely within moments the cat would drown! If only, there was some way to get to the surface. It seemed impossible, but to survive, meant to be strong. And to Kyo...being strong was all he really wanted. With the rushing water invading his nose and mouth, his throat and lungs, it was nearly impossible to hear anyone or anything above the surface or even below it. All hope was lost for the cat, it seemed. All hope was lost…until a branch struck the cat's left arm.

**A/N: Oh…my gosh. I am Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I never, never, never, never, never meant for an update to be this long. –whimpers an covers face- /)(\ Please forgive me! –bows, bows- I know I should have updated sooner, I just kept putting it off and off and off. Ok, well, I've come up with a schedule for the fan fiction. Every Friday I will try to update, ok? That way I can get in a routine with it. Well, please review and tell me how I did! **


	5. A loss for words

**A/N: Kativa-Chan, so many questions…buwha. They shall all be answered in this chapter! And, Dark-Lady-Devinity…How could you possibly forget about this fan fiction? Oh, I see how it is. :Hangs head:sniffle: You don't love me... : Whine: And, BTW.. The last chapter was updated on a Thursday, suppose to be for that Friday, and that is why you did not get an update that Friday. P So, bear with me...ok! XD Anyway, I'll update next Friday! …or...maybe sooner and give ya'll a lemon, wouldn't that be nice? I'll make you a deal, if I get at least eight reviews for this chapter, I'll give you all a lemon. It was coming sooner or later…but if I get eight reviews from different people, and then I'll write one...Ooo... a threesome would be nice! Haru x Yuki x Kyo! All in favor…?**

**Chapter 5- A loss for words**

**Warning!- Yaoi! Shounen-Ai! Boy/Boy love! **

Yuki watched the cat tumble down the steep bank; watched him disappear beneath the churning, murky depths of the stream. In a fit of puzzlement the Rat lashed out at Hatsuharu, a snarl crossing his slightly pale facial features. "Haru!" The prince hurried down the side of the bank, eyes desperately searching for the orange-haired teen. "Kyo! Kyo, where are you?" He called frantically, amethyst eyes continuing to search for any signs of the cat. "You bastard!" Yuki spun around instantaneously and allowed regret to set into the Ox.

"Yuki…he was…" Hatsu began, only to be cut off by a blunt outburst.

"Don't give me that, Haru! You know exactly what you did!" The Prince waded into the water to where he knew he could still fight the strong current. The water clashed against his hips and waistline…Damn it was freezing! Although the worst part was the blackness of the liquid…you couldn't see your hand under the water the ebony was so thick! Blindly searching for the cat's body, Yuki was downheartedly struck with the realization that Hatsuharu had let Kyo drown…let him fall into the torrent and be washed away. Pent up sadness quickly turned into rage and anger…which was quickly released on the Ox. Yuki cocked his forearm back and allowed a fluent, effortless punch to bruise Hatsu's jaw in a dark purple.

"Yuki…I…" Hatsuharu began yet again, only to be cut off by a harsh kick to his side. Yelping with pain the Ox curled his legs to his chest and rolled over, back facing Yuki. "I...I just..." The Ox slowly wavered to his feet, grimacing when his side burned with an aching pain; sending shocks of it along his nerves, ending in a groan out his orifice. "I…wanted to be with you."

Yuki gasped when he felt the Ox's arms slip about his waist, pulling the shorter male's body to his own in an embrace that screamed, _God. I love you! God, I need you! _Yuki closed his eyes…which to his surprise…were watering. Kyo…Kyo…he had to find Kyo! The rat moved a bit back, only to yelp when Hatsu grabbed his wrist. "Haru…let go!" He yelled suddenly.

"No. Not again…I'll never let you go, Yuki…" Hatsu whispered into the rat's ear canal, slyly running his sodden appendage along Yuki's ear shell, tracing it with the very tip of his tongue. A small moan fell from both boys…the sensation was too much. Giving in made Yuki feel terrible and yet wonderful at once.

"Hatsu…stoppit. Please…stoppit!" Yuki wheezed with the quickening pace of his chest...rising and falling at faster speeds now. "Ha-Haru!" He tilted his head back and closed teary eyes when Hatsu reached his hand down Yuki's pants…stroking his crotch tenderly.

"Shh…it will all be over with soon, and you'll be happy." What a way to persuade someone; with happiness. Boy pressed against boy, arms around the Rat's waist…teasing the hunger in Hatsuharu's eyes. Should he give in…give in to Hatsu's demanding ways? Of course he would…pressure was not something the rat dealt with easily. It was much easier to run and hide than to stand against his fears. Amethyst eyes moved gradually to the stream, finding that tears soon invaded the spherical jewels.

"Kyo…" Yuki paused, biting his bottom lip as though making a life or death decision…it almost was! Although the rat knew that Kyo was dead…a part of him screamed that this was wrong and he should continue looking for Kyo…that maybe the cat had survived somehow and was further down the bank that he had thought. Maybe Kyo was still alive…and everything would be alright. Doubtful. The Prince turned his attention back to Hatsuharu…getting up on his toes to push their lips together yet again.

The branch was hard, pointed and rough although the cat was not one to complain! His arm was scraped along the elbow and triceps. Determination was pumping through the beaten down boy, surely enough to get him moving…right? Wrong. The numbness in the orange-haired teen's legs would not allow him to move much... using sheer will-power and arm strength to haul his useless bottom half from the heavy current. Kyo's nails dug into the bank's deep mud, trying desperately to pull himself out of the rampant current. Dirt stained his hands, arms, and chest with a dark blackish brown hue. For a moment the cat laid half in muck, half in the water…putting together what had actually happened. This was insane and he knew even if he was to make it through this…he could never look at either of those boys again. Yuki, his admiration, had just stood there blankly watching…letting Kyo drown, or so they thought. Rage and anger filled the pit of the cat's water-filled stomach, hating the way Yuki had played him. "…You damn rat! I swear to god when I get back your ass is mine! I'll beat you so bad you'll be BEGGING for mercy!" He found tears in his eyes, fisting the mud under his hands. He didn't want to hurt Yuki, more over…he would more than likely be hurting himself.

The numbness in the cat's legs did not go away; it stayed there like the ground beneath him, but it also did not grow worse. It seemed he would have to pull together every strand of hope and determination he had in order to will himself up. Putting most of his weight in his upper body, Kyo was able to lift up and eventually pull his legs from the cold water. Maybe he would just sit here for a moment in time, waiting for the feeling in his legs to come back. Common sense told him to find something to wrap up in and become warm, but internal instinct told him to shed the reason for his cold and he would be warmer. In conclusion, Kyo peeled off his sodden clothes and set them aside, pulling his blue tinted legs to his chest in hopes to warm them up…although sitting the just-as cold mud did not help the situation. Knowing this, Kyo staggered to his feet and leaned against the tree the branch that had saved his life belonged to. Shivering the cat pulled his arms around himself in eager attempts to warm himself back up. Too much stress would have normally put the cat into animal form…but this was different. This was not stress he was under; it was pity, for himself, and confusion. The soft sound of wildlife around him welcomed the cat into the wooden area despite the intrusion. Kyo looked around, goose bumps running along his flesh. It was a miracle that he hadn't caught hypothermia already or something relating to the freezing climate. He paused however when the scent of a particular ritual came into the cat's senses, causing immediate jealousy. Sex! He could smell it, the sweaty, bonding ritual that only took place between two (or more) people! Curious, the cat dashed under a thicket, slowly crawling through the under brush to get a better look at who was mating and why. However, their scents were not of different genders, but the same! The musky scent of males reached his nose…and instantly the worst came into mind…and soon, into view! There he lay, Kyo, under the brush…watching silently while the source of his being gave that damn Ox oral! Kyo was enraged…wishing he could just leap in, knock the shit out of Hatsuharu, and steal Yuki away! That would not work…and he knew it. Hatsu might not be expecting anything, considering they believe him to be dead…but he would surely smell the cat approaching and therefore, ruin the element of surprise. Nails dug into the dirt below him while he watched…furiously growing more and more intolerable toward the damn Ox that ran his hands through Yuki's hair.

Yuki forced out a moan to please the Ox above him, knowing he had nothing to live for anyway…so why not become Hatsuharu's toy and give the damn boy what he wanted! He winced as Hatsu's hands tightened on his hair, pulling Yuki's head roughly forward. Yuki coughed…getting a shaft rammed down his throat was not something he intentionally wanted that badly…especially from the Ox!

The rage, the tension, the pure antagonism for the damn Ox was building up so much that he felt he would give off anger radiation! He leapt to his feet, and to everyone's surprise, Kyo…

* * *

**Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't update until now! –Bows- I went to an Anime Club meeting today and I didn't' get home until about 8:00pm, and I haven't been home all day. That is one reason why this chapter is short and kind of choppy, because I haven't had the real time to go through and type things properly. I'm sorry, I'm sorry! –Bows, bows, bows- Don't yell at me in reviews either.. I'm trying my best here. !**

**Chapter 6- Regretful Love**


	6. Regretful Love

**A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated in two months, but I am now…and I'm going to stay on it. I'm working hard lately for the holidays, and don't expect all my once-loyal fans of this fiction to read anything I say anymore, because it is unimportant. Beside the point, there will be most undoubtedly OOC here...Don't kill me for it.**

**Chapter 6- Regretful Love**

The rage, the tension, the pure antagonism for the damn Ox was building up so much that he felt he would give off anger radiation! He leapt to his feet, and to everyone's surprise, Kyo… rushed forward, slender digits curling into a tight fist. There was absolutely no hesitation while Kyo, finally, punched Hatsuharu square in the jaw. It wasn't something unbelievable…but by the looks of it, Kyo had never looked so outraged in his entire life. There was a long pause…and what seemed like forever the world was engulfed in slow motion. Yuki's head turned toward Kyo, purple eyes widening at the sudden acts. He felt dreadfully guilty…Kyo was alive, and he gave up on the cat.

Hatsuharu groaned, rolling over while attempting to tuck himself away and zip his pants up. You couldn't possibly fight with your cock out, now could you? The Ox stood; ready to fight back when a certain rat stepped up. Yuki gripped Kyo's arm, casting a heated glare toward Hatsuharu.

"That's enough Hatsu…" Yuki whispered nearly inaudibly. Kyo gave him a look of confusion. "Go home Hatsu…Please, leave…" Yuki's gaze never wavered, never faltered while he stood his ground. He would NOT leave Kyo now. As corny and cheesy as it sounded, Yuki was almost afraid to leave the cat…afraid of abandoning him again.

"Yuki! Let go of Kyo, now!" The Ox raised his fists…surprised that Yuki would take such actions. The black mood slipped in, replacing a tranquil and collected face with a repulsive, scowling one.

"No Hatsu! I'm staying with Kyou! You may leave, now!" Yuki yelled, his grip tightening on Kyo's arm, making the cat grimace.

Kyo looked between the two…if he was just being used for some excuse to get Hatsuharu away from Yuki, then screw the damn rat! He could find someone else to be an excuse toy while he goes to seethe in his room. Just as Kyo went to pull himself from Yuki's grip, the rat turned and attempted to press their lips together.

Kyo scowled, shoving the Rat off his arm and a few steps away. "You think that you can just suddenly hang on me and expect me to snog you? You ABANDONED me you damn rat! You didn't even stop him! How can I even look at you…you disgust me. And if you're just using me to make Hatsuharu jealous, then you can forget anything that came across your mind that included me and you!

"Kyou! That's not it! That's not it at all…you should shut up unless you know what you're talking about!" He growled, tossing Kyo a look of pure indignity.

"What? W-what I'm talking about? Fuck you Yuki!" Quickly the cat hurried off toward the Sohma home…just now realizing all that time of confliction…he was naked! A pink pigment started to dance on his cheekbones while he hurried into the home, straight into his room. Thankfully Shigure and Tohru were both out with the laundry…which scared him lightly when he thought of those two alone. Nothing would happen though, he hoped. Tohru was someone that he cared for, not as much as he did for Yuki, but enough to win his protection and watchful eye. Anyway…as Kyo slipped into some warmer clothing, he developed a small cough, knowing walking around naked outside…freezing cold, was not something he would do on his own free will on common sense. No, he knew that was stupid.

Yuki slowly trudged up the stairs, his feet heavy for the events that had just happened loomed over him like a bad parasite…clinging tightly and never letting go. There was absolutely no way to fix this…or was there? As he knocked on Kyo's door, he received the usual, "what do you want", greeting that made Yuki roll those purple eyes. "Let me in Kyo…"

Kyo sat up on the bed, growling down at his feet. Damn that pushy good for nothing rat! The cat stood and walked to the door, opening it with a growl. "You better make this fast, do you understand…" The orange-haired teen narrowed his eyes onto the Rat…in no mood to talk.

"Yes. But…promise to listen to me." Yuki murmured under his breath, barely audible for Kyo.

"What? Didn't catch that…" Kyo replied softly.

Yuki bit his lip, sighing quietly. "Listen to what I have to say…"

"Ok, fine…I can deal with that." The cat closed his eyes, scooting over to offer Yuki a seat. The rat took the opportunity to sit with Kyo without hesitation.

"Well…I-I wanted to apologize. For…everything. I really should have given up on you, abandoned you like I did. I don't know how you feel right now…so I'm only asking you to open up and tell me, just what you're feeling. It's ok you know, to want to hide and bottle up your emotions. Just let me know what you're going through…I want to be here for you. I'm sorry I wasn't before." The look of real commiseration passed his facial features…those amethyst depths swirled with such regret and remorse for his actions that Kyo could not help but feel awful for exploding on the rat.

Kyo shook his head, tearing his eyes from the Rat's own and casting them suddenly at the fascinating floor. "I don't know if I can forgive you Yuki…" The orange-haired teen answered truthfully. He knew he would eventually, he would forgive and forget…but at the moment, this kitty's paper heart was bleeding. The image of Hatsuharu's cock in Yuki's mouth drove him to the edge of sanity…bound to become anything but sane if something else didn't haunt him soon.

Yuki sighed, nodding. "I understand…if you need someone to talk too, I'm here." He simply stated, turning around to leave when a strong hand grabbed his forearm tightly.

"Stay with me." Kyo murmured under his breath, his eyes casted away from Yuki…almost as if he was embarrassed by this sudden proposal of affection. Yuki nodded with a smile, sitting himself next to Kyo on the cat's bed.

"Ok…well, how are you feeling…? Better I hope." Yuki stated, his hand finding its way over his own knee, to ghost over Kyo's thigh and land on the cat's hand. Kyo gasped, head spinning around to look at the Rat. The next thing he knew, their lips were locked…their passion was fueled by the fiery desire for one another that raged to the surface…finally emerging. Yuki's body was overwhelming against Kyo's, the weight of his hands on Kyo's shoulders had become too much. Soon, Kyo found himself on his back, staring up into the purple eyes he loved so much.

"…Yuki?" Kyo interrupted their moment of searching.

"Yes, Kyo?" The rat replied, wondering why the cat had interrupted their ardent moment.

"Do…Do you…want to, you know…do...it?" The cat bit his lip; he couldn't believe he was asking him this!

"…Yes, Kyo…I do." Yuki advanced, his hand absently groping for the area between Kyo's legs. When he found it, he gripped tightly…regretting ever calling the cat stupid. He rolled over, pulling Kyo over himself. Friction between their hips was created when Kyo ground down, hands tightly gripping the sheets for support. Fireworks exploded behind the cat's eyes…finally, this moment had come!

**Yes, I have…again…cut you off before the lemon. Neh :sticks tongue out: Hahaha. 3 I will update soon, **


	7. Fireworks

**A/N: Hello there. I've updated two chapters in two days! Love me! Enjoy this chapter, as I have been enjoying writing this. No, this is NOT the last chapter. D Things will ONLY heat up…there's still Hatsu…**

**Chapter 7: Fireworks**

**Warning: Lemon ahead! **

Yuki never looked so good without a shirt on! Kyo had peeled off the material, tossing it clear across the room in hopes of Yuki never putting it on again. Ravenous hands slid along the texture of Yuki's abdomen and chest, observing and sculpting every toned muscle on the rat's torso. Yuki, to Kyo's delight, let out a small whimper…his slender digits wrapped tightly around Kyo's shoulders, gripping and digging.

Kyo dipped his head down to lap at Yuki's chest, running a rough cat-like tongue along the rat's left breastplate. Yuki's cries became desperate while he tightly clutched Kyo's ginger locks. Kyo's wet appendage came to rest at Yuki's right bud…where Kyo wrapped his lips skillfully around it to suck. Yuki cried out again, hands tightening in Kyo's hair.

"K-Kyou…" Lilac eyes slid close, this was marvelous this sensation. He had never felt this way, not for Haru, not for Akito, not for anyone but Kyo. Kyo…Kyo… "Kyo!"

_Can't you feel my heart beat so; I can't let you go…I want you in my life._

Hands were touching, lips were kissing, tongues were licking, hips were grinding…cries and pleas were let loose.

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast; I want this to last…Need you by my side._

Kyo moved on, his palm massaging the Rat's groin expertly, making sure Yuki was enjoying this. Evidently so, because Yuki arched his hips up, needing, wanting, and begging for more. "Kyo…Kyo please!" He whined, hands fisting now in Kyo's hair, tugging gently.

Yuki writhed like a fish out of water…this was all too overpowering for him! He thrusted upward, making sure their hips ground together as vigorous as they could possibly be ground together.

_Every time we touch I feel the static, and every time we kiss I reach for the sky._

The orange-haired teen pushed their mouths together, lavishing the recesses of Yuki's mouth with his flickering tongue. Meanwhile the cat was parting Yuki's legs, settling himself in between with ease. A moment's hesitation brought Yuki's eyes fluttering open, taking in what he saw was strawberry _flavored _lubricant in the cat's left hand. Yuki set his head back down, eyes closing. "Oh god Kyo…" He purred out tenderly, ready for anything. Kyo fumbled with their pants, soon discarding that fabric as well, leaving them both as naked as the day they were born.

Kyo locked their lips again, kissing passionately to distract the rat while his left hand poured the pinkish lotion into his right. He easily slicked his index and middle finger, placing his index at the rebellious ring of Yuki's rectum. Kyo slid his digit inside Yuki, who braced his walls around the cat's finger.

"R-relax...Y-Yuki. You have to relax." Kyo purred into the rat's ear, lapping at his shell seductively. Plush lips enveloped the lobe, nibbling gently on the cartilage.

"Mm, ok," was Yuki's response. "Be gentle with me…" He finished, tilting his head back with a long, drawn-out moan.

"I will…" Kyo kisses the boy's jugular, running his succulent tiers along the column of Yuki's throat. He added another finger…watching and listening for any sign of hurting Yuki. "If…If it hurts, tell me ok? I don't' want to hurt you…" Aw. Yuki nodded, distracted by the hazy lust that, at the moment, consumed him.

Kyo bit his bottom lip, placing chaste kisses along Yuki's jaw and cheek. His fingers began moving about, exploring new found territory. They parted, stretching the rat while brushing against his prostate gland. When Kyo found this spot, Yuki's hands tightened on his shoulders…the rat's eyes exploded with fireworks. "A-again!" Yuki cried out.

Kyo obeyed, brushing his fingers back toward that one spot that had Yuki panting and begging within minutes. Kyo shifted, adding a third and final finger. Yuki's eyes watered…three? He kept quiet while Kyo worked. It seemed the cat was so content in this state and situation that…even though it hurt incredibly, Yuki did not want to tell the cat to stop. He liked the look of hunger and want in Kyo's eyes.

"Kyo?" Yuki moaned out.

"Yeah?" Kyo purred back.

"I…I want you inside me." Yuki bit his lip when a look of satisfaction passed Kyo's facial features. Kyo nodded and moved his fingers a bit more, hoping to get a last minute stretch before taking his fingers out. Another wad of lotion was applied into his palm…soon slicking along his own shaft. It was cold. Kyo's free hand parted the rat's legs even more, wrapping around the base of Yuki's member. Kyo positioned himself at the rat's entrance, waiting silently. Yuki nodded, and Kyo cautiously pushed in.

Fireworks. They exploded behind both boys' eyes. This was incredible, it was wondrous, it was…it was…gratifying. Kyo stopped once he was all in, hands setting their selves on Yuki's hips, seizing the boney frame securely. His free hand slowly moved along Yuki's arousal, being carefully sure to twist and yank tenderly. Oh how he wanted Yuki to be his…to fully claim him would be more than magnificent. The intense heat they shared started to cause both boys' hair to become sodden with sweat…making beads of it roll down their temples and jaws.

Yuki bit his bottom lip, nodding again. "P-Please Kyo…" The rat began, but was stopped when Kyo pulled himself out. "W-What's wrong?" The rat got up on his elbows, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing. Turn around, ok?" Kyo purred out…and as easily as it was said, it was done. Yuki rolled over, confused. Maybe this was a game…oh joy. Kyo though, only wrapped one arm around the rat and lifted his rear into the air. Yuki's head dug into the pillow, on his knees now while his upper body pressed against the bed. He was surprised, that Kyo knew so many positions….

Kyo paused, gently placing his length back inside of Yuki. When he retreated, Yuki thought he was going to try another position. Just as Yuki began to lift his head, he felt the cat thrust carelessly into him…the tip of Kyo piercing his prostate. Yuki screamed with delight, his hands tightening against the sheets.

Kyo swallowed down his grunts and moans, repeating his flawless thrusting. Yuki was panting he could hear…but it only fueled the kitty on more. He wrapped one arm around Yuki's waist, gripping the shaft under him to stroke softly. Yuki purred out a name…most likely Kyo's. This gave Kyo the ok to go in again…and soon the only sounds from Kyo's room was the soft smack of flesh-on-flesh, little moans, and Yuki's ear-splintering cries of desire.

Kyo was now frantically moving, thrusting himself wildly into Yuki. The rat's knuckles were white from holding onto the sheets like that. His body rocked with Kyo's, his cheeks stained a flushed reddish pink. Kyo's hand matched his thrusts, pumping at the same frantic pace. Yuki could not hold out much longer…and while he announced that to Kyo, he spilled into Kyo's hand. The rat was exhausted, his body twitching and writhing with his orgasm while he rode it out, rocking himself against Kyo and Kyo's hand. Kyo purred and closed his eyes, just about reaching his own climax. In desperate attempts to make it come faster, Kyo moved as fast as he could, every thrust was met with Yuki's prostate…and another cry. Kyo felt himself explode hot ropes of his essence into Yuki, who shivered under his touch and fell sensitive. Kyo moved frantically again, riding out his wave until slowly stopping.

When he went to pull out, Yuki stopped him, shaking his head. Kyo understood, and lay down behind Yuki, wrapping his arms carefully around the boy's waist. Yuki closed his eyes, content and happy.

Kyo was smiling, he was just so delighted that Yuki was now, officially,** his.**

**Whew. Well, that was fun! Lol, there is more…believe me that is not the end. That song is not mine, I take no credit for it. The song is, "Everytime We Touch" and it belongs to its rightful owner. **


End file.
